Noche de Halloween
by Once L
Summary: Para Mello, el 31 de Octubre era un día muy especial. Y más, si lo pasaba al lado de su querido detective. -One Shot.


**† ****NOCHE DE HALLOWEEN †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Para: **La Comunidad de Retos a la Carta.

**Reto**: Halloween.

**Fandom: **Death Note.

**Personajes:** L & Mello.

**Género:** General.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Ninguna en especial. Quizá un poco dulzón.

**Resumen:** Para Mello, el 31 de Octubre era un día muy especial. Y más, si lo pasaba al lado de su querido detective.

**Disclaimer:** _Death Note_ no me pertenece. Pertenece a los grandes y talentosos, _Tsugumi Ohba _y_ Takeshi Obata, _a los cuales les agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella, respetable y shipeable obra de arte.

_**10/10/09**_

**Capitulo 1- Sólo Tú y Yo.**

Los niños residentes de la Wammy's House acababan de volver de su peregrinación de Halloween con sus calabazas y sus bolsillos llenos de dulces, corriendo escaleras arriba o por el pasillos con sus botines en mano.

Y L, al verlos llegar se hizo a un lado, alzando su brazo lo suficiente como para proteger y mantener quieto su flan que se tambaleaba, suspirando aliviado una vez que éste dejó de amenazar con caérsele del plato.

- Estuvo cerca... –murmuró por lo bajo, continuando su camino hacia las escaleras.

Apunto estaba de poner un pie en el primer escalón, cuando alguien le llamó.

- _¿Truco o Trato, L?_

Fue la cuestión que escuchó, girándose y viendo a un alegre rubio disfrazado de diablillo. El disfraz le quedaba perfecto, había que decirlo; y más, al tener esa sonrisa de lado que le daba _el_ _toque_ que se requería para esa ocasión; para la última noche de Octubre, para la noche de Halloween.

- Mello, me has atrapado... –le dijo tranquilamente, viendo como el pequeño sonreír aún más.

Disfrutaba el momento, por supuesto que sí.

- Eso mismo, L. Te he atrapado, así que... –una risita escapó de sus labios, tornándose maliciosa al mirar su postre y luego a él.- ¿Qué es lo que elige el mejor detective del mundo? ¿Truco o trato? –y esperó sonriente su respuesta.

- Yo... –el representante de la Justicia se lo pensó un poco, tomando al fin su decisión.- Trato, Mello. Elijo un trato, aquí... tienes. –y le extendió el plato no muy convencido, notándose en su semblante un rastro de seriedad y tristeza por decirle adiós a su flan (y sin a verlo probado siquiera).

- Sabía decisión, L. –le guiñó el ojo, subiendo alegre las escaleras.

Muy a diferencia del detective que se espero un poco y al final, se marchó a su habitación sin ningún otro postre o dulce para _cenar_. Él tenía ganas de un flan, y ese era el último por hoy. No tenía apetito para algo más, gracias.

Así que se me subió a la cama, se sentó en su manera tan peculiar y tomó su laptop para revisar algunos datos. Media hora después alguien llamó a su puerta, sorprendiéndolo por la hora. Quizá era Watari con información sobre un nuevo caso o algo que había olvidado comentarle durante el largo y ajetreado día.

- Adelante... –dijo entonces, observando como la puerta se abría y mostraba a alguien muy familiar.- Mello... ¿Sucede algo? –le preguntó extrañado.

- No realmente, sólo... ¿puedo pasar? –el pequeño bajó la vista siendo eso algo _**muy**_ extraño y alarmante.

Mello jamás bajaba la mirada y mucho menos, en su presencia.

- Claro. –asintió L, entrando entonces y cerrando la puerta con algo de dificultad el menor.

Al parecer, llevaba _algo_ oculto tras él.

- ¿Qué pasa, Mello? Ya pasan de las once. ¿No puedes dormir? ¿O acaso... te has indigestado? –una sonrisita traviesa estuvo a punto de curvar sus labios, de no ser porque uno de sus sucesores permaneció impasible y serio ante su comentario.

Así que mejor lo observó dirigirse hasta su cama, deteniéndose donde ésta iniciaba.

- N-no es eso, más bien... te traje algo. –el oji-azul le extendió lo que llevaba en las manos, cubierto incluso con una servilleta blanca, aceptándolo y mirándolo con curiosidad Ryuuzaki, tanto a él como a aquello que le había dado.

- ¿Puedo abrirlo? –preguntó de pronto, mostrando esa pequeña pero peculiar sonrisa que muy pocas veces mostraba ante algo o... alguien.

- Hn. –el rubio asintió, subiendo una de sus rodillas a la cama al tiempo que jugaba con sus dedos nervioso.

Vio como el pelinegro hacía a un lado la servilleta, encontrándose con el recipiente que cubría su regalo. Tomó la bolita que servía de agarradera, haciéndola a un lado y encontrándose con un... flan. _Su_ flan. El mismo, que le había dado al rubio como pago media hora antes.

Sólo que había algo diferente en él a como lo había tomado del refrigerador; siendo la diferencia de que ahora llevaba un...

"_Feliz Cumpleaños, L", e_scrito con chocolate liquido en su superficie, haciéndolo más apetitos y delicioso a su vista.

- Pero sí es... –quiso iniciar el ingles, adelantándosele el oji-azul.

- El postre de L. –atajó sin más, entrecerrando sus ojos muy seguro.- Sólo quería hacerte una pequeña broma, pero la verdad es que no pude. Tú eres... L. "_Mí L."_–pensó esto último, apareciendo una sonrisa que adornó sus labios al igual que los de su ídolo.

- Gracias, Mello. ¿Gustas...? –e hizo una pausa, mostrándole la pequeña cucharita con algo de flan.- ... ¿compartirlo conmigo? –concluyó, llevando con picardía su pulgar a su boca.

- Sí. –asintió el menor, sentándose en la cama y viendo cómo le daba una probadita a él y la siguiente era para el detective, y así sucesivamente, hasta que el flan se acabara.

Sin duda, Halloween era una de las fechas más importantes en la vida de Mello pues en esa fecha había nacido su querido L. Y se volvía aún mejor, si pasaba un momento (a solas, preferiblemente) celebrando con el detective entre dulces, disfraces y miles de leyendas que sabía que no se comparaban a las que él le podía contar.

**Fin.

* * *

**

Ok. Aquí el resultado final de dicha idea :D

Les diré que me ha encanado y que estoy muy feliz de cómo ha quedado. Y en fin, gracias por leer y comentar, se lo agradezco mucho. Bye ;D


End file.
